cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Building
BuildingCalc Buildings are the foundations of Cookie Clicker. Buildings are items that gradually gain you more cookies for buying more buildings/upgrades. Each building has an individual CpS (cookies per second) and increase in price each time you buy one. Cookie Clicker started with 7 buildings and obtained an extra building in each of versions 0.125, 1.0, 1.036, 1.041 and 2. Currently it has 15 buildings to purchase and admire. Each building has 9 unique upgrades, except for cursors (which have 12) and Grandmas (which have 15). Also there are 13 Grandma type upgrades and 26 Synergy upgrades which affects two buildings at a time. Each building's price is calculated with the following formula (without taking discount upgrades and auras in account), rounded up to the next integer: : \text {Price} = \text {Base cost} \times 1.15 ^ {M-F} :where M'' – number of that type of building currently owned; :''F – number of that type of building you have for free (cursors and grandmas you get from Starter kit and Starter kitchen prestige upgrades.) : Or, equivalently: : \text {Price of Building Number (N+1)} = \text {Price of Building Number N} \times 1.15 For approximate calculations when one is not in the mood to use a calculator, this translates roughly to a doubling of price every 5 buildings, and a thousand increase every 49. Buy 10: : \text {Price of Buy 10} = \text {Price} \times 20.303718238 Buy 100: : \text {Price of Buy 100} = \text {Price} \times 7828749.671335256 Therefore, the cumulative price for N buildings is calculated as a finite geometric series: : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ N-1 )}{0.15} If you already got some buildings (for example, if you have 200 Cursors and want to know how much you will spend to reach 240), you can edit a bit the previous formula and get : : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ b-1.15 ^ a )}{0.15} Where a''' is the number of buildings you have, and '''b is the number you wish to have. When selling a building, you are refunded half of the building's current price (0.85 with Earth Shatterer aura). Note, that this means the refund is 0.575 (0.9775 with aura) times of the amount of cookies spent to buy it. Abbreviations used in the table below: :N''' – Total number of buildings; :'''C – Number of Cursors; :G''' – Number of Grandmas; :'''Fr – Number of Farms; :M''' – Number of Mines; :'''Fc – Number of Factories; :B''' – Number of Banks; :'''T – Number of Temples; :W''' – Number of Wizard towers; :'''S – Number of Shipments; :AL – Number of Alchemy labs; :Po – Number of Portals; :TM – Number of Time machines; :AC – Number of Antimatter condensers; :Pr – Number of Prisms; :CH – Number of Chancemakers; The following table shows approximately optimal distributions of buildings with all available upgrades bought, at several different levels, based on the marginal increase in CpS divided by the price of the building. (This does not take into account putting building upgrades in a permanent slot; seasonal upgrades; and assumes the One Mind phase of the Grandmapocalypse - in particular, the # of grandmas is underestimated compared to full Christmas upgrades & full Grandmapocylpse playstyles.) Once all upgrades have been bought, approximately 40% of your production will come from Chancemakers, 40% from Antimatter Condensers, 10% from Prisms, 5% from Time Machines, and the other buildings are mostly useful for their synergistic effects on the production of the big buildings. Trivia * Purchasing 300 of every building would have a cumulative cost of 24.178 decillion cookies. * Purchasing 500 Cursors for the Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals achievement would have a cumulative cost of 223.316 nonillion cookies (55.2 nonillion if you get Starter kit). * As the prices rise the more of a building you own, the price will eventually reach a number too large to process, and the price will say Infinity and you cannot buy more unless you cheat to lower the prices or obtain more buildings etc. With taking all discounts and free buildings in account, in the Live version, the maximum numbers are 5,070 Cursors, 5,051 Grandmas, 5,029 Farms, 5,012 Mines, 4,995 Factories, 4,978 Banks, 4,959 Temples, 4,939 Wizard towers, 4,919 Shipments, 4,900 Alchemy labs, 4,881 Portals, 4,862 Time Machines, 4,845 Antimatter condensers, 4,827 Prisms, and 4,808 Chancemakers. This roughly corresponds to 1.798×10308, the max number of Double-precision floating-point format. * If you've built the amount of buildings above, in total, with all upgrades, your buildings will give you: 356.65 billion from cursors, 4.824 trillion from grandmas, 389.511 trillion from farms, 1.175 quadrillion from mines, 4.35 quadrillion from factories, 429.355 trillion from banks, 1.931 quadrillion from temples, 229.25 trillion from wizard towers, 28.924 trillion from shipments, 155.54 trillion from alchemy labs, 881.059 trillion from portals, 5.22 quadrillion from time machines, 775.59 trillion from antimatter condensers, and 4.718 quadrillion from prisms, for a grand total of 20.289 quadrillion times your multiplier. * A spreadsheet with the cost of every building up until the 400th purchase can be found here (outdated). Category:Gameplay Category:Buyable